His Fire Flower
by yukisu
Summary: Watching her blessed by the bells in the church and exchanging vows with another man, it's sickening to watch. Like a firework, his dreams must not perish as the sparks dissolve into the night sky. "It would have been better if I didn't love you from the start, right?" he asks voicelessly, although he's painfully aware she can't hear him. — xx One-sided Eichi x Mitsuki xx;; oneshot


_His Fire Flower_

Watching her blessed by the bells in the church and be exchanging vows with another man, it's sickening to watch. Like a firework, his dreams must not perish as the sparks dissolve into the night sky. "It would have been better if I didn't love you from the start, right?" he asks voicelessly, although he's painfully aware she can't hear him. — xx One-sided Eichi x Mitsuki xx ;; oneshot

**Author's Note: **

While I know I'm not going to receive many reviews for this due to the small amount of Full Moon wo Sagashite stories and fans available I still enjoyed writing this and am proud to say that the song inspired for this fits it like a glove. It is a song sang by Len Kagamine, a voice synthesizer from Vocaloid. They do not have an official manga or anime so please do not spam their videos with comments like, "Where can I watch this anime?" orz

Go on YouTube and after its general URL, add, /watch?v=W05XvcmzdWA (this one is the one I prefer and it has English subtitles in the annotations). Like I said, the reason why I picked this song to be featured is because how the lyrics relates to Eichi and Mitsuki so perfectly. (Most of it, anyway)

Eichi wanted to be an astronomer (one who studies the matter in space), however it was not to be because of his short-lived life. Fireworks happen in the sky, right? I consider astronomers stargazers. And as shown in the ending of the manga, he is in the sky as an angel watching Mitsuki.

I don't despise Takuto. In fact, I'm happy that he taught Mitsuki to go on forward with life and not to dwell on death so much, even if her life was coming to an end. The artwork of the manga was also beautifully drawn, and must have been terrifying to animate.

edit: I made a typo. . It's supposed to be, "I'm glad that you're not entirely forgotten". Sorry~

**Disclaimer:**

TokiooWishes does not own FMWS or its characters.

She does not own Vocaloid or the songs created by the individual composers.

Enjoy.

— x —

The sound of bells reverberates throughout the small area, its ringing contacting the angels in the sky at once. The harmony is a summon to the one celestial being who escapes from the clouds, removing its veil from their supposed secretive intention. As they withdraw from them, unconsumed mist follows him briefly before dissolving into the air. As they realize what the bells are ringing for, their eyes flick back. Is it necessary to rebound if you do not wish to look what is occurring down there? They contemplate that for a moment, weighing their options before at last chasing after the noise.

A church comes into their vision as expected, laughter meeting their ears within the building. A familiar one is dissonance in their head, it isn't for them and is instead for another. Their eyes widening, curiosity overcomes them and they find themselves peering into the window. Instead of their breath mushrooming and creating traces on the glass, nothing appears. No one can see them, anyway. Many white dresses are dancing behind the barrier until the owners withdraw from their partners, revealing the woman he's been aching to see.

The brunette is near the cake, her chocolate-colored eyes peering at the confection. Her petite hand pokes at the music note designs on it, a smile adorning her pale face in recognition. They smile for a moment until a dark-haired young man approaches her, tapping her on the shoulder. She turns around, slightly confused until an expression identification is displayed and she embraces him. The angel's eyebrows knit together. That warm embrace used to be given to them. It's warm to the touch and it's neither too tight or light.

The young man speaks to her for a while until excusing himself, leaving her alone in front of the cake. Out of nowhere, she glances at the window. They gasp and before they could retreat, she shifts her gaze and closes her eyes serenely. Then, they can hear her. She's speaking to someone who is no longer alive.

Them.

_Eichi-kun, I'm so happy right now. _

The said angel nods, although she can't see him.

She continues, _Takuto-kun has been so kind to me these past few years, and it's official. I've been waiting for this day since forever..._

_Mitsuki, what are you talking about?! _he cries out, but to no avail. The voice doesn't reach her, and she simply continues to speak to him indirectly. Another smile, however this time it's unwanted.

_Eichi-kun, I'm sorry... I hope I'm not troubling you telling you this. If only I was able to tell you my feelings to you face to face, perhaps we'd be together in this church right now. I-It hurts, Eichi-kun. I'm imagining you right now so sad, alone with your wings. I hate death... But... Someone once told me, Life is a beautiful lie and Death is the hideous truth. _

It's heartrending; he desperately wants to break through the glass that is a hindrance to him and her, the one who is supposed to be _his _heart's duet. That known feeling that plagued him at the orphanage is here again. He loves her so much it hurts him, and she doesn't know this. Why can't she know he's right there?

_When first love ends... It feels like this, right? Part of me wishes you never went on that airplane, but the other part says I wouldn't have met Takuto-kun. I hate this...! I can't remember what you look like anymore. I remember your kind eyes, but everything is fading away. However, somehow Takuto-kun's appearance merges with yours. While I'm glad that I'm not entirely forgetting you, I hope to see you again._

His nails dig into the palm of his hand. If only she could just see him. Even if it's the briefest moment, if only she could see him right now. He wants her to just look at him and realize he's there, hearing her and wanting the very same thing. To be together, right?

_It would have been better if I didn't love you from the start, right? _he asks voicelessly, although he's painfully aware she can't hear him. It's like his dreams has shattered right now and right there. They're fading away and aren't to be seen again.

_And yet... I'm glad that I met Takuto-kun. After he found out what happened to you... _He blinks and looks over at Mitsuki, who's now covering her face. He assumes she's crying, as she seems to be having a troublesome time breathing. He bites his lip and in the midst of trying to reach her, he crashes into the window. _I couldn't sing anymore. I wanted to die right there. I didn't want to believe you were gone, perhaps it was just a mistake. I repeated to myself at that time, he's fine. He's in America fulfilling his dream. It was an illusion. Without Takuto-kun, I would have never moved on. I would have never sang and extend my life to the fullest, and without him I would have died._

A selfish part of him thinks he wished she died. That way, she'd be with him right now. Why did he have to disappear from her life? It should be him right next to her right now, not the one miserably watching her from the other side.

However, the other part of him whispers, _But she looks happy now, doesn't she?_

He glances at her again with reluctance.

The man named Takuto is comforting her, drawing her in an embrace and telling her words of assurances. She wipes away the tears and nods, the corners of her lips tugging up. A wave of guilt showers over him. How can he think like that? It appears to be that she's had an impact on him as well. Taking in a shaky breath, he steps back from the window. His eyes become watery but a shaky smile is worn on his face. It hurts, though not as much anymore.

She's happy.

It isn't because of you, but she's happy nonetheless.

He's always loved her smile, and at first when he saw that man with her, he hated that smile. No one is supposed to dwell on someone, especially if they're gone. If no one ever moved on, there will be no joy in the world. It's cheesy but it's how it is.

Footsteps pitter-patter nearby, and Eichi notices they're outside now. Mitsuki is gazing up at the sky, probably attempting to see him. Although he's fully aware she won't be able to really acknowledge his presence, he flies over and kisses her one last time on the cheek in farewell. He expects anything but for her to touch her cheek, which she does. His eyes widen, hoping that she will see him.

She does not, as her eyes are darting around the place with a blush staining her cheeks. She's the same as always. He smiles again and returns to the heavens. Someday, she'll meet him once more. For now, he can just wait and allow her to enjoy her life.

_I lied._

_I'm glad I loved you from the start. Although you don't return those feelings anymore, I'm glad you once did. That's what memories are. You can never experience them the same way ever again, but you can always keep them in your memory box._


End file.
